The War
by Admiral Tway
Summary: This movie is a cross of Halo, Star Wars, and other things that I might have made up. None of these characters are copyrighted by anyone but ME! leave any comments with suggestions and anything like that.


A war was going on in the year 8018, a war between a vast empire and a rebellion. The empire was ruled by a man name Sceyer (Sky-er), an evil and crude man bent on destruction. The empire was once a peaceful republic but when Sceyer came he conquered it and made his own empire. The galaxy was known as Starron. The capital planet of the empire is a planet called Ambar (Am-Bar pronounced like a metal bar)

"They're coming in from the west!" an empire officer yelled from his post. "We have to stop them!" A United Resistance (UR-the rebellion) cruiser was headed straight for the capital to rescue a valued commander of theirs.

Boom! Boom! Boom! Ship pieces were flying everywhere around the space cruisers. The two enemy ships were side by side horizontally facing each other, firing. Little space fighters were flying around, dog fighting. BOOSCH! The Empire's cruiser went down from one last shot from the U.R.'s ship leaving the rest of Sceyer's fighters to get down to the planet, but the U.R. Left no survivors.

When the U.R. cruiser (the _Kodiak_) finally landed, they had a warm welcome. Hundreds of emperion troops, the Empires soldiers, surrounded the _Kodiak_ and aimed their blasters at the exit/entrance of the ship. Slowly a piece of the ship opened and...CHOO! CHOO! CHOO! A turret came out and fired upon the Emperions. When the turret had killed many Emperions, the U.R.'s leaders came out (or at least 3 of the 4) with hundreds of thousands of U.R. troops behind them. Korgon Codro,

Lt. Commander Stagg, and Sir Hudson came out of the ship. They were there to rescue the final leader, Admiral Tway, who was caught by Sceyer himself when dealing out info that would finish the Empire.

Korgon Codro is an elemental master who could control earth, fire, water, and air. These powers came in handy quite often and are the main reason he is still alive aside from his skill in using them of course. He's an elf.

Stagg is a weapons master and practically a traveling armory. He is a fine craftsmen and a great driver of a vehicle known as the wraith tank. He mainly concentrates on a weapon know as a Battle Rifle. Though Stagg enjoys using human weapons, he is not human; he is a dragon. No not the giant dragons you hear about in fairy tales, a human-sized (around 5 ft 10) dragon. He is covered in cobalt scales with an olive stripe going down his back.

Sir Hudson is strictly a swordsman (their swords are made of concentrated energy, so they are laser swords called burnblades). He can destroy an entire battalion by himself with his sword. His sword contains one gem for each element, an emerald for earth, a ruby for fire, sapphire for water and a diamond for air. All of these gems are put into a sterling silver hilt that supports a blade with sage energy from a gem found in a volcanic rock near the sanctuary he grew up in. Hudson is human.

Admiral Tway is the leader of the U.R. He has a rep of causing trouble in th Empire. He crawled up the ranks to an admiral in the Republic. When Sceyer came along most of the republic's men joined him; the remaining men joined the rebellion and still call Tway an admiral. Admiral Tway is a skilled swordsmen and is learning techniques with the battle rifle from Stagg. Stagg is his best friend in the U.R. He is a creature called a hudiak. Hudiaks are human-sized creatures with pointed ears and holes in the middle of their faces that work as noses. They also have tiny spikes that go from the back of their heads down their neck. They are usually different shades of green and blue. They are considered one of the most intelligent creatures in the gallaxy.

Now, back to the battle. Emperion officers known as emforcers (with an m because the regular soldiers of the Empire are emperion) were coming to stop their enemy. They were very skilled soldiers and headed straight for the leaders. U.R. soldiers tried to stop them but were killed defending their commanders, a valiant death. Sir Hudson ran at the emforcers head on, avenging his soldiers. SHOO! SHOO! SHOO! The blasters of the emforcers were constantly being fired, but they were not enough; Sir Hudso nhad reached them with no scratches anywhere. Though they couldn't kill Hudson, they had managed to kill many U.R. soldiers with the back of their fellow emperions. They had managed to shorten the U.R.'s size to half the size of when they had first landed.

They Empire wouldn't stop sending soldiers! There were two ways that Emperions would stop coming. One was if the U.R. killed them all, very unlikely, and the other was if the U.R. was completely wiped out! Neither Korgon, Stagg, or Hudson would let the second choice happen so they double their ferocity and fierceness. Because they had done this, Korgon was taken by something called the doomkill.

Doomkill is a wrath that will take someone, mainly elves, and make him or her fight so hard that even the worst of wounds is merely a scrape to them. A horrible thing to happen to someone such as Korgon Codro, but it does happen to a lot of elves.

We shall return to the battle at hand. Korgon had not only killed half of the empire's men, but he had also killed all of the emforcers, of so he thought. Though he had killed many, Korgon had gone too far into the empire's army for his friends to help him at all. Fire was engulfing many, water was drowning countless soldiers, boulders were crushing numerous bodies, and wind was swooping and crushing various people's bones. Korgon was so consumed in the Doomkill that Stagg and Hudson knew it was too late for their friend. Stagg was worried that his friend was going to fall so he leaped into action. He started firing his battle rifle at all the emperions surrounding Korgon. It was nerve-racking, knowing that one false move would be the end of your friend's life. Hudson threw himself upon the emperions, knowing he would be slain, yet not caring. Korgon was too deep in the doomkill to realize that his friend's lives were in danger. Feeling horrible hatred towards the empire, he continued to slaughter emperions, taking blaster fire from every direction yet feeling no pain. Soon Korgon no longer existed, but a destructive body consumed by the doomkill! The emperions brought out a turret and started shooting at Korgon. SMASH! A boulder came out and smash the turret and the men around it. SLINK! A burnblade went straight through Korgon's chest. Looking like a red demon because so much blood was over his body, Korgon turned around and killed the final emforcer, but realed he was dieing. It was all over for Korgon! _ I tried, my friends,_ he thought, _ I tried, but I failed you!_ " I'm sorry my friends!" Those were the last words heard from Korgon Codro, a noble elf taken by the doomkill to save his friends.

" **NOOOOOO! KORGON!**" Screamed Stagg, " **I WILL AVENGE YOU!"**

" It is too late for Korgon now, my friend," Hudson said, " He would not have liked to learn that his two friends that he died for were killed also. Do not make his death be a death in vain!"

" You're right. You trooper, get back in the ship and activate all turrets, then fire at will!"

A lieutenant, known as Changuvar, went to the ship and did as he was told. Soon he couldn't believe his eyes, the empire started to retreat! Eventually the empire's army had disappeared into their ships and fled to their barracks.

The landing pad was covered in blood and bodies, but Korgon's body was singled out and given a proper burial and blessings were said. Changuvar was in tears.

"What is the matter, Changuvar?"

" Korgon was kind of a mentor to me," Changuvar replied, "He taught me everything I know.

"Korgon was a gifted and powerful warrior who will live on in the tales that will be told of this when it is all over, I will be sure of that."

"I guarantee that I WILL avenge him! The empire will pay for the me they have killed today."

" I know you will Colonel."

"But sir I am only a lieu..."

"Not anymore Colonel Changuvar. After what you did today you deserve to be promoted. Just remember one thing, _revenge_ is why your _mentor_ died."


End file.
